Secret Santa 2014
by Voracity666
Summary: Voici les Secret Santa de l'année 2014 pour mes amis ! Pas mal de UA, pas de lemon et du trésor d'imagination ! (oui, parce qu'on décide pas du couple, hein)
1. Pottertalia

_**Destinataire :**_ Danemark

Cher/Chère Santa Claus, pour Noël, je voudrais...  
>Du Nyo! Italie du Nord x Angleterre. Oui, voilà, je shippe très très fort ces deux zigotos, ne me jugez pas. :c<br>Pour les prompts, du Pottertaliaaaa (Harry Potter x Hetalia), s'il te plaîîît ! Avec Iggy en Serpentard et Nyo!Ita en...euh...Serdaigle ? Ce qui t'arrange, en fait.  
>Après, c'est juste pour aider, mais n'importe quoi me ferait plaisir, vraiment.<br>Acceptez-vous de recevoir un cadeau NSFW (R18) ? Oui bien sûr hihi (Ou comment passer pour la perverse de service)

Bonne chance ! N'oublie pas, il te faudra envoyer ton cadeau au destinataire par MP le 24 ou 25 décembre.

**Voilà donc la mission qui m'a été demandée ^^**

* * *

><p>« Il la regardait comme toujours. Derrière un coin de mur, derrière un arbre, derrière un professeur ou un élève, derrière les rayonnages de la bibliothèque...<p>

Non, il n'avait pas le courage de faire face à ses sentiments et encore moins à elle. Et, pourtant, rien ne les empêcherait d'avoir une relation, quelle qu'elle soit. Les Serpentards et les Serdaigles n'entretenaient pas vraiment d'inimitié, ils étaient tous deux Sangs-mêlés, et étaient de sexes différents.

Bref, rien ne serait un obstacle dans leur relation.

-Arthur, tu es désespérant, marmonna son frère du fond de son fauteuil.

Occupé à faire ses devoirs, il ne releva pas, se contentant d'un grognement.

-C'est pas une raison pour faire l'ours, commenta Alwyn.

Il tourna la page de son livre et dégagea d'un coup de pied Lachlan qui se réveilla lorsqu'il toucha le sol.

-Enfoiré !

-Apprends à notre très cher _demi_-frère à séduire l'amour de sa vie, histoire qu'on n'ait plus à supporter ses regards humides et ses soupirs énamourés !

-Mais pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que Francis est absent. Et que j'ai la flemme.

-Bah j'ai pas plus envie que toi.

-Une bouteille de ton whisky préféré à Noël.

Lachlan fit mine de réfléchir.

-Deux caisses.

-Une caisse et je rajoute une boîte d'aliments pour Nessie.

-Tope-là.

Ils se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur accord sous le regard blasé de leur cadet.

-Occupez-vous de vos mandragores. Et allez embêter quelqu'un d'autre.

-Voyons, tu es notre victime préférée, monsieur le préfet !

-Vivement l'an prochain que vous décampiez, grommela-t-il.

Se plongeant de nouveau dans son livre de métamorphose, Arthur roula des yeux et reprit son devoir.

Certes, il se trouvait lui-même stupide de ne pas tenter sa chance Lucia.

-Je vais à la bibliothèque.

-Froussard.

-'Vous emmerde.

Il monta rageusement les escaliers, aboyant sur les élèves qu'il croisait, les terrifiant.

Il se calma un peu devant la porte, sachant à quel point Néferet, la mère de Gupta, tenait au respect des lecteurs dans son sanctuaire.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et la referma de la même manière, saluant de la tête l'Égyptienne qui le fixa de ses yeux noirs perçants. Elle détourna la tête lorsqu'il se dirigea vers une table à l'écart. Au moins ici, il allait pouvoir se concentrer dans ses devoirs !

-Salut ! S'exclama une voix enjouée. Je peux m'installer ici ? Y'a de la place nulle part !

Le choc sourd d'affaires sur la table semblait être un coup de tonnerre dans cette salle silencieuse et fit déraper la plume d'Arthur et goutter une grosse tâche d'encre.

Relevant violemment la tête, son meilleur regard noir prêt à fusiller l'imprudente, il s'étrangla avec sa salive en croisant les doux yeux noisettes de la nièce du directeur.

-Ah, euh, Lucia... oui, oui, bien sûr !

Il fit tomber ses affaires par terre, ce qui la fit rire de manière cristallin qui le figea d'étonnement et d'admiration.

-Les autres chaises sont libres, Arthur, lui fit-elle remarquer en secouant la tête.

-Désolé...

Il piqua du nez et joua avec sa plume, son devoir relégué bien loin de son cerveau.

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles le silence reprit ses droits. Le Serpentard releva timidement le nez et sourit doucement à la vision.

Sa lourde chevelure châtain avait été remontée dans sa nuque et était retenue par sa baguette magique qui émettait de faibles étincelles lorsqu'elle bougeait. Malgré ça, quelques mèches folles encadraient son visage aux traits doux. Ses yeux noisettes pétillaient doucement alors que sa plume paraissait danser sur son parchemin alors que les pages des ouvrages tournaient rapidement pour lui donner les informations nécessaires.

-Tu as fait ton devoir de potion ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, le troublant un peu.

-Euh oui. Et toi ?

-Je suis bloquée à la septième étape... Comment tu fais pour que la potion devienne parme ?

Elle triturait une de ses mèches folles et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu rajoutes des langues de vipère et tu tournes deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Après, tu baisses le feu.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Tu sais vraiment tout Arthur ! Tu aurais dû aller à Serdaigle, toi aussi !

Son large sourire fit rater un battement au cœur du blond.

-N... non, toi aussi tu sais plein de choses. Tu dois juste être un peu dans la lune.

Il se cacha derrière un livre quelconque alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

-Ton livre est à l'envers, Arthur...

Il le remit rapidement dans le bon sens et s'abîma dans le silence.

Le bruit discret de la plume grattant le parchemin reprit. Il ne s'interrompait que lorsque Lucia se levait pour chercher dans les rayonnages ou tout simplement cherchait de manière plus approfondie dans les ouvrages déjà présents.

L'après-midi se déroula de cette manière, seulement troublée lorsque leurs membres se frôlaient par inadvertance.

Aux prises avec devoir particulièrement complexe d'arithmancie, Arthur fourrageait dans sa chevelure ébouriffée et marmonnait tout bas.

Une plume irisée cacha ses équations et lui fit relever le visage pour croiser de nouveau les iris noisettes.

-Je peux t'aider ? Soupira-t-il.

-Si on prenait une pause ? Lança-t-elle joyeusement. Travailler l'estomac vide n'est pas bon pour les résultats !

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, semblable à un hibou.

N'attendant pas de réponse, Lucia rangeait rapidement ses affaires et le secoua pour qu'il fasse de même à son tour.

-Où tu m'emmènes ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils descendaient toujours plus.

-Les cuisines, bien sûr !

Son sourire étincelant à son égard le troubla alors qu'il lui répondait, bien que plus timidement.

-Tu... tu aimes la nourriture à ce point ?

Loin de prendre la mouche, Lucia lui tint un long discours sur les bienfaits des repas et des goûters étayant sa journée, étonnant l'Anglais par cette facette gourmande.

-Nous y sommes !

Elle chatouilla la poire et ouvrit la porte, sans avoir une seule fois lâché la main du Serpentard qui ne comptait pas s'en plaindre, même si il le nierait sûrement devant témoin.

L'Italienne se baissa pour se mettre à hauteur des Elfes de maison et donne sa commande, ce qui remonta sa jupe de quelques centimètres, pour le bonheur des yeux de Arthur qui déglutit difficilement.

-C'est bon pour toi ?

-Euh, oui, je crois...

Sans relever ce bafouillement étrange, elle le guida jusqu'à une des tables où déjà arrivaient certains des mets auxquels elle fit honneur, au même titre que son ami, bien que plus modérément.

-Tu as des miettes sur la joue, remarqua-t-elle.

Arthur se la frotta énergiquement mais elle secoua la tête.

-C'est plus haut. Attends, je vais le faire.

Armée d'une serviette, elle fit tomber les coupables et claqua un baiser joyeux sur la joue propre avant de rosir au même titre que le préfet.

-Désolée, ma mère faisait pareil, s'expliqua-t-elle. J'ai pris le pli.

-Pas de souci, balbutia-t-il, cramoisi.

Ils prirent grand soin de ne plus croiser leurs regards et goûtèrent dans un silence pesant, jusqu'à ce que Arthur se racle la gorge, ramenant l'attention à lui.

-Euh... Je voulais te dire que tu étais très b... belle et te remercie de l'attention que tu me portes.

Son visage entier, oreilles et cou compris, avaient la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre, exprimant sa gêne présente.

Le petit rire cristallin de tantôt carillonna à ses oreilles, le faisant sourire malgré lui.

La caresse légère de lèvres sur les siennes le prit au dépourvu et il la fixa avec choc lorsqu'elle se recula, un air malicieux affiché.

-Toi aussi tu me plais. »

-Et c'est ainsi, les enfants, que je me suis déclaré à votre mère, termina Arthur sous les rires de ses fils et de ses filles.

-Et heureusement que j'étais plus maligne que votre père, sinon on y serait encore ! S'exclama Lucia en l'embrassant sur le front.

* * *

><p><strong>(1305 mots)<br>**

**Voracity666**


	2. FrUK

**Les Secret Santa qui vont suivre ne m'ont pas été demandé, mais comme j'ai rapidement fini le précédent, j'avais décidé d'en écrire pour mes amis, pour leur faire la surprise.**

**Celui qui suit, en plus, m'avait été demandé pour son anniversaire ! Mais, comme j'aime pas le FrUK (indigestion) et que j'avais pas l'inspi, je ne lui avais jamais rédigée. C'est maintenant chose faite ;)**

**Pour Black-cherry8**

**Joyeux Noël et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Francis suivit pensivement du regard la fumée colorée qui s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte. Il releva ses grosses lunettes colorées et se frotta machinalement les yeux, se moquant bien d'étaler les couleurs qu'on y avait appliqué afin de former le slogan du mouvement hippie « Peace &amp; love » et le logo se trouvait quelque part sur sa joue et sûrement sur le début de barbe qu'il sentait sous son autre main.<p>

Autour de lui, des corps affalés dans l'herbe dans le parc où ils s'étaient échoués après avoir défendu leur cause avec pas mal de bruit, à défaut de violence. Car la violence, c'était pas cool. Pas cool et pas dans l'esprit du mouvement hippie.

-Fais tourner, man, marmonna une voix à côté de lui.

Une main s'agita faiblement sous son nez et il y déposa le mégot qu'il lui restait. À peine de quoi tirer deux taffes, mais ça parut être un trésor dans le regard aux veines éclatées de son voisin.

De l'autre côté, une main agrippa son épaule, lui faisant tourner la tête, et il eut le temps de reconnaître une jeune fille qu'il voyait régulièrement, avant que celle-ci ne l'embrasse violemment et ne l'entraîne dans des caresses passionnées.

Se retrouver nu, à forniquer avec un visage flou et quasi inconnu, au regard de tout un chacun et à moins d'un mètre d'autres membres de leur groupe, ne le choquait pas. Ce n'était pas une acte sortant de l'ordinaire, c'était... banal.

Et, ce soir, il rentrerait en titubant chez lui, adressant à peine un regard à sa mère au regard hagard et au teint pâle, ou à son père à la colère rentrée et aux lèvres pincées. Non, il montera directement dans sa chambre, allumant son mange-disque et vibrant aux notes psychédéliques des accords de guitare.

Et tout les jours se ressembleront, auront ce goût acre de la fumée et amer de la drogue, la sensation lourde des regards désapprobateurs et les caresses douces des corps autour de lui.

Si Francis rêvait de paix, il ne rêvait pas d'amour. Du moins, pas pour lui. À ce sujet, il était désabusé. L'amour, c'était pour les autres, pas pour lui.

X

Un soir où Francis rentra chez ses parents plus tard que d'habitude -minuit passé- il se trouva face à une porte close et personne ne répondant à ses appels. La réalité le frappant de plein fouet : il était enfermé dehors pour un bon moment.

-Je dors où, moi ? Soupira-t-il.

Il ralluma un pétard qu'il fuma sur place durant quelques minutes, le temps que ses neurones affaiblies prennent une décision sur ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour les heures à venir.

Il pourrait se réfugier dans des bars pas trop regardant sur son âge jusqu'aux lueurs de l'aube, ou encore rejoindre son groupe qui profiterait des parcs ouverts toute la nuit afin d'y jouer de la guitare, allumer des feux de camp et s'échanger diverses drogues entre deux baisers. Et, sinon, il pouvait aussi errer dans cette ville sombre et morose jusqu'à ce que le hasard décide de lui trouver une occupation.

Se décidant pour la dernière option, Francis se remit en marche, prenant des directions au hasard, là où ses pieds le menaient.

Autour de lui, les lampadaires s'éteignaient ou grésillaient, agrandissant les ombres de manière quasi menaçante. Mais Francis planait loin de tout ça, rejetant ses longues mèches derrière ses oreilles, espérant les y faire tenir, ce qui était peine perdue.

-Je suis où ? Demanda-t-il à personne en particulier.

-Je dirais bien les tréfonds de l'enfer, mais ça serait d'un cliché...

Tournant la tête dans la direction de la voix, il aperçut le point rouge d'une cigarette dans l'obscurité d'une ruelle. S'y dirigeant à pas lents, Francis tentait de percer les ténèbres qui masquaient le visage de son interlocuteur.

-Et si ce n'est pas les enfers, où sommes-nous ?

-Dans une vieille ruelle puant la pisse et les poubelles éventrées. L'endroit par excellence pour nouer de nouvelles amitiés, ricana sarcastiquement l'inconnu.

-L'amitié est comme les fleurs. Il en pousse dans les endroits les plus étonnants.

-Si tu le dis.

L'odeur acre et désagréable de sa cigarette lui prit en plein visage, le faisant tousser.

-Petite nature.

-Ta clope pue, gros.

La lune glissa un faible rayon sur eux, faisant briller les bijoux. Que ce soit la boucle de ceinture ou colliers à l'insigne du « Peace & Love », les piercings sur tout le visage, les chaînes sur les vêtements ou les bagues et les bracelets de force.

-Hippie.

-Punk.

Francis s'adossa au mur à ses côtés et sortit à son tour de quoi fumer.

Ils restèrent dans le silence pendant plusieurs minutes, tirant sur leurs taffes et mêlant les fumées qui s'échappaient de leurs bouches entrouvertes.

-Par contre, t'as égaré ton chien et tes potes ? Reprit Francis.

-Les clichés, tout de suite...

-T'es couvert de poil de chien.

-Perceval est à la maison, marmonna-t-il.

-Et tes potes ?

-Partit écumer un bar quelconque. Mais, pour rester dans les clichés usuels, tu devrais pas être en train de planer entre deux plantes vertes tout en divaguant sur le nucléaire ?

-Le nucléaire, c'est mal.

-Que de convictions, ricana-t-il.

-Tu fumes quoi ?

-Le genre de goudron qui te ferait rendre tes poumons sur le sol.

-Amateur.

Sans lui demander la permission, Francis se pencha et lui attrapa le poignet, détournant ainsi la cigarette pour ses propres lèvres, prenant une profonde bouffée. Il l'expira longuement, l'air pensif.

-Mouais. Manque un peu de coke pour relever le tout.

-La coke ça se sniffe, ça se fume pas.

-Tout se fume, même les pierres, énonça-t-il philosophiquement.

-Prend pas un air comme ça, on dirait l'aut' emmerdeur.

-Qui ça ?

-T'occupe, un Grec.

Le silence reprit un droit et deux nouveaux mégots retombèrent sur le sol, les cendres s'envolant.

-Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je suis claqué, je rentre me pieuter.

Pour souligner ses dires, le punk bâilla largement et étendit les bras de part et d'autre, se cognant contre le blond qui râla.

-Veinard. Je ferais bien pareil si mes parents m'avaient pas enfermé dehors...

-Le retour à la nature, y'a rien de mieux, se moqua le punk.

Il étouffa une plainte lorsqu'il reçut son coude dans les côtes.

-Si on ne peut même plus rire, marmonna-t-il, le souffle coupé.

-Ne ris pas à ce sujet.

Il lui tira puérilement la langue et écrasa son mégot un peu plus.

-Bon, t'es donc à la rue, tu me fais assez confiance pour venir chez moi ?

-Tu me fais assez confiance pour m'inviter alors que je ne suis qu'un inconnu ?

-Avoir peur d'un hippie ? J'espère que tu veux rire !

Le hippie en question lui fusilla du regard et tira sur l'une des mèches bleues à sa portée. La grimace de douleur lui rendit le sourire.

-Donc tu m'invitais ?

-Je commence à y repenser...

-Pauvre petit lapin, ricana-t-il.

-Lapin ? Répéta-t-il d'un air abasourdi.

Francis pointa de l'index le lapin à moitié nécrosé qui s'étalait sur son T-shirt en mauvais état. L'autre se massa les ailes du nez d'un air fatigué.

-Bon, tu prends l'invitation ou tu rejoins tes amis les arbres ?!

-Je prends, je prends, calme-toi gros.

Il lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner, ne s'occupant pas de savoir si il le suivait ou non. Un autre son de pas se répercuta dans l'espace réduit, lui indiquant qu'il lui avait emboîté le pas.

-Tu vis seul ? Demanda Francis.

Ils se dirigeaient vers les quartiers chics et huppés, ce qui l'étonnait.

-Non, je suis avec mes frères et sœurs. Mes parents sont souvent absents, donc bon...

-J'aimerais parfois que ce soit le cas pour les miens, ronchonna-t-il.

À ses côtés, il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas d'avis sur la question.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande propriété dont le gravier crissait doucement sous leurs chaussures, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sans bruit et ils la refermèrent de même ? Se déchaussant, ils marchèrent en silence, tentant de se faire le plus discret possible, respectant le repos des autres.

-NIQUE TA MÈRE !

-ON EST FRÈRE ET SOEUR, CRÉTINE !

-Ah, ils sont réveillés, commenta le punk.

-C'est une manière de dire...

Une porte s'ouvrit brutalement, les évitant de peu, alors que deux roux -dont une rousse- roulaient sur le sol et se tiraient les cheveux avec une expression enragée.

-J'aurais dû dormir dehors...

-ARTHUR ! FAUX-FRÈRE !

-Oh, ils m'ont repéré... Tu cours vite ?

-Hein ?

Pas le temps pour Francis de comprendre et encore de répondre correctement, qu'il se faisait attraper le poignet et se retrouvait à courir le long de couloirs inconnus et d'escaliers mortels jusqu'à ce qu'une porte claqua derrière eux et que son poignet soit relâché.

Se laissant tomber au sol, sa respiration bruyante et hachées, il laissa son regard voguer sur la chambre où ils avaient établis refuge.

-Du calme Perceval !

Juste à ses côtés, le dénommé Arthur -d'après les cris de tout à l'heure- se défendant contre un Cavalier King Charles noir et feu qui lui faisait la fête à grand renfort de coups de langue.

-Terrifiant, l'animal.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que ledit animal se détourne de son maître adoré au profit de son invité et lui fasse un recoiffage en règle.

-J'avais jamais pensé à un chien comme ça pour un punk de ton espèce.

-Percy m'accompagne depuis un moment, j'allais pas le remplacer non plus !

-J'ai pas dit ça, ça fait juste décalé, se moqua-t-il.

Se coulant entre les doigts agiles, le chien n'en pouvait plus de remuer la queue et de s'agiter en tout sens.

-Hé ! C'est mon chien ! S'offusqua Arthur en s'approchant.

Il mêla ses mains à la fourrure douce, rajoutant des caresses à son fidèle compagnon qui lui fit une lèche.

-Au fait, je te remercie pour l'invitation.

Il reçut un haussement d'épaules comme réponse.

Ils finirent par se lasser et se relevèrent dans un silence gêné ?

-Donc on dort par terre où on a droit à un matelas ? L'interrogea Francis.

-Mon lit est juste là.

Suivant la direction de l'index, il put apercevoir le lit double dont la couette roulée en boule dans un coin sous-entendait un sommeil agité.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, le hippie fit voler ses sandales et son gilet sans manche. Se bijoux tombèrent en un tas bruyant avant que le punk ne réagisse finalement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Je vais pas dormir avec tout ces trucs, quand même ! Pourquoi, toi, si ?

-N... non, bafouilla-t-il.

-T'es rouge. Ça jure avec tes cheveux et tes yeux.

Il tourna violemment la tête, faisant craquer son cou, pour éviter son regard. Lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau, son « invité » s'était déjà glissé dans le lit, mettant en place les draps.

-Tu dors debout ou tu me rejoins ?

Les vêtements sombres tombèrent à leurs tours sur le sol, sonnant avec des bruits métalliques lorsque les chaînes touchaient le sol.

-Laisse-moi de la place.

Se décalant sans mot dire, Francis s'enfonça dans les coussins moelleux, lui tourna le dos, et s'endormit aussi sec, faisant soupirer de soulagement son voisin.

Il n'y avait pensé que trop, une fois qu'il ne pouvait plus revenir sur son invitation. La liberté sexuelle prodiguée par ces pacifistes anti-nucléaire était une rumeur fondée qui circulaire au travers les gens.

S'assurant qu'il dormait bien, Arthur finit par se décider et glissa à son tour sous les draps, lui tournant le dos et fermant les yeux.

X

-Non Percy, descends du lit, marmonna Arthur en tentant de repousser son chien.

Un jappement intrigué résonna de l'autre côté de la chambre, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux. Si son chien se trouvait aussi loin, alors à qui appartenait cette langue qui glissait dans son cou ? Il y avait aussi cette main qui caressait son torse en effleurant certains endroits sensibles.

-Où crois-tu mettre tes mains ? Grogna-t-il en se redressant vivement.

-Sur un corps des plus désirables, répondit son compagnon de lit d'une voix charmeuse.

Un coup de pied le renvoya sur le sol, empêtré dans les couvertures.

Un regard en direction du lit le renseigna sur l'humeur de son agresseur : c'était pas le moment. En effet, le regard flamboyant, le poing prêt à frapper, les cheveux en bataille, Arthur semblait prêt à en découdre au saut du lit.

-Si on ne peut même pas remercier celui qui nous a évité de dormir dehors, râla Francis en haussant les épaules.

Se relevant, il fourragea dans ses cheveux, les rassemblant dans son dos.

-Tiens, tu as des yeux bleus ? Remarqua le propriétaire de la chambre.

Un nouvel haussement d'épaules. C'est sûr qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre ça.

-Je l'avais pas vu hier, à cause de tes lunettes...

Gêné, Arthur ne savait pas trop pourquoi il énonçait des vérités publiques alors qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien se taire.

-Bref. Petit-déj' ?

-Ouais, petit-déj'.

Et c'est ainsi que débuta la relation particulière de Francis et de Arthur.

* * *

><p><strong>(2177 mots)<strong>

**Voracity666**


	3. AusHun

**Encore un couple que je n'aurais jamais pensé réussir à écrire dessus !**

**Pour Léa, notre fabuleuse Autriche~**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Élizaveta souriait alors qu'elle virevoltait auprès de son partenaire de danse.<p>

À travers le masque finement découpé, elle pouvait apercevoir des yeux rouges de prédateur qui aurait fait frissonner plus d'une, mais pas elle. Elle se contenta d'un simple sourire poli et quitta son bras dès que la danse le lui permit.

Son partenaire suivant la réceptionna avec adresse et ne manqua pas de temps d'arrêt pour poursuivre le pas. Sa prise sur son corps était ferme et assurée et il la guidait de manière impeccable.

-Je vous cherchais depuis longtemps, soupira-t-elle.

Malgré le loup richement décoré, elle put lire l'étonnement dans les yeux violets.

-Pas vous en particulier, corrigea-t-elle. Mais quelqu'un sachant correctement danser. Avant de vous croiser, j'avais l'impression de trop en demander.

Ils levèrent le bras d'un même mouvement et elle tourna sur elle-même, les yeux fermés et l'air ravie, avant qu'une main ne se pose sur sa hanche et que son dos ne se cogne au torse fin derrière elle.

Elle ne lâcha pas son sourire avant que la musique ne cesse et qu'elle n'ait dû le quitter afin de rejoindre son chaperon et son père.

-Déjà lassée ? S'étonna ce dernier.

-Au contraire, mais j'ai bien peur d'être déçue, à partir de maintenant.

Elle attrapa une flûte sur le plateau du serveur qui passa à côté et y trempa les lèvres, les yeux clos.

-Tu aimes vraiment la danse, commenta son père.

-C'est vous qui m'empêchez de m'entraîner à l'escrime.

-Ce n'est en rien valorisant pour une femme.

Élizaveta ne répondit rien, ses yeux cherchant parmi la foule le loup de celui qui savait la mener correctement. Peut-être pourrait-elle le revoir à un autre bal ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui manquait à Vienne ?

Son père fut bientôt accaparé par de grands pontes, la laissant seule avec son chaperon qui lui sourit doucement.

-J'ai besoin de sortir, marmonna-t-elle.

Suivie, comme toujours, Élie se dirigea vers le balcon où l'air tiède du crépuscule fut bien accueillie, la libérant de l'oppression de l'air brûlant de la salle de bal. S'adossant au garde-fou, elle s'éventa gracieusement de son masque, repoussant ses longues mèches en arrière.

-Quelle ambiance étouffante, soupira-t-elle.

À ses côtés, Lily hocha la tête d'assentiment, son attitude sage contrastant avec l'allure nonchalante de sa maîtresse qui hésitait à ouvrir son corset à cet instant.

-Mon chignon n'a pas tenu, remarqua-t-elle, déçue.

-Je vais vous le refaire.

S'asseyant sur le banc mis à disposition, Élizaveta la laissa remettre en place les mèches sauvages qui aspiraient à la liberté, au même titre que leur propriétaire.

-Ce que j'aimerais sceller ma jument et chevaucher toute la nuit...

La jeune blonde ne fit aucun commentaire, mais tira un peu trop fort sur la mèche se trouvant entre ses doigts, la faisant grimacer.

-Je sais que père n'approuve pas ce passe-temps...

Elle se releva, remettant son masque sur son visage.

-Que la fête continue, soupira-t-elle.

Les lourdes robes virevoltaient, donnant la fausse impression de légèreté.

Accrochées aux bras d'hommes jeunes et vieux, la jeunesse autrichienne s'enivrait de danses pour se donner l'impression d'être heureuse au moins un instant.

Dans les coins de la salle de bal, les parents marchandaient leurs progénitures contre un lopin de terre, un boisseau de richesse, un titre ronflant... sans état d'âme ni cherchant l'approbation desdites progénitures.

Et là, parmi la foule colorée mais insipide, bruyante mais aphone, la marquise Edervary tentait de se trouver un partenaire de danse digne de ce nom. Où pourrait-elle donc retrouver ces pupilles si envoûtantes ?

Une paire de bras l'enserra sans pudeur et la colla à un torse finement musclé, de ce qu'elle put sentir à travers les vêtements.

Tournant la tête, elle croisa de nouveau le regard sanglant.

-Lâche-moi Gilbert.

-Tu me brises le cœur, ricana-t-il.

-Je peux te briser autre chose, susurra-t-elle d'un ton plein de promesses.

Prudemment, il la relâcha et fit quelques pas pour établir une distance de sécurité entre eux.

-Je vais croire que tu as peur de moi, se moqua-t-elle.

-Je tiens à établir la descendance de ma famille, ne t'en déplaise.

-Plein de petits Gilbert aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges, tous imbus de leur personne et se vantant à tort et à travers... Que Dieu nous en protège !

Elle soupira théâtralement, provoquant un sourire en coin de la part de son interlocuteur.

-Je perds mon temps avec toi, finit-elle par déclarer.

-Oh, tu avais mieux à faire, je suppose ?

-Je cherchais de beaux yeux lilas...

-Pour t'en faire un collier ?

-Idiot...

Elle lui asséna une faible tape qui ne le fit même pas ciller.

-Il avait une manière de danser...

Elle se tut, plongée dans ses pensées.

-Il est là-bas, ton danseur, se moqua-t-il.

-Le pianiste ? Sérieusement ?

-On ne peut pas tous naître dans des draps de soie ! Je te laisse, Ludwig semble vouloir gifler cette Italienne ! Ou bien l'inverse...

Il la quitta en ricanant bruyamment en direction d'un duo peu discret.

Élizaveta, elle, se tourna vers l'orchestre et plus particulièrement vers le piano à queue luisant où le musicien allait et venait sur le clavier, d'un air profondément concentré qui se traduisait par ses yeux clos. Était-ce vraiment lui ?

Nulle trace du masque, bien que les vêtements étaient semblables. Si seulement elle pouvait voir ses yeux...

Elle se rapprocha du pianiste, l'air rêveur, fixant le dos droit et les mains agiles qui paraissaient danser sur les touches bicolores au même titre que lui sur la piste de danse, tantôt.

Elle se planta à un bras de distance et le dévora du regard, soudainement trop timide pour lui adresser la parole. Elle resta ainsi, figée, les mains serrées sur le tissu délicat de sa robe et le bois de son éventail.

Il avait un profil délicat avec une peau d'une pâleur de porcelaine, frôlée par de longs cils quasi féminin. Les traits étaient fins, la bouche était délicate. Le grain de beauté sur le menton semblait le narguer d'être aussi près de ses lèvres. Il y avait aussi la monture fine des lunettes dont les branches se perdaient dans les mèches brunes.

Elle achevait de détailler le doux visage que les paupières s'ouvrirent alors, dévoilant les iris à la couleur peu ordinaire qui lui rajoutaient un certain charme.

Les dernières notes au piano se figèrent dans l'air alors qu'il reposait ses mains sur ses genoux, l'air concentré.

Le discret applaudissement derrière lui le surprit, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence d'un public proche.

-C'était très beau.

-Ce n'était qu'une interprétation.

Il ne tourna pas la tête un instant, fixant du regard les touches d'ivoire.

-Eh bien vous interprétez à merveille.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus, se trouvant juste dans son dos et l'enivrant de son parfum boisé.

Le reste de l'orchestre se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux, mais ils ne s'en souciaient guère, focalisés sur la présence de l'autre, à la fois si proche et si loin.

-Je ne mérite pas pareille éloge.

-Laissez-moi vous complimentez sans rebuffade, soupira-t-elle.

-C'est à l'homme de complimenter la femme, pas l'inverse.

Il lui jeta un regard, notant son petit sourire.

-Parfois, il faut voir par-delà l'apparence.

La voix songeuse lui fit hausser un sourcil.

-Je suis Élizaveta Edervary.

-Pas de titre ?

-Nul besoin de se mettre en avant en cet instant.

-Roderich Edelstein.

-Vous ne donnez pas de titre ? Se moqua-t-elle.

-Je ne cherche pas à vous éblouir.

-Et pourtant j'aimerais danser de nouveau avec vous.

Roderich se tourna entièrement, lui faisant face.

Il semblait la jauger depuis son siège.

-Ce que tu vois te plaît ?

-Ce que je ne vois pas, en tout cas.

Il se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'inviter. Elle y posa la sienne et agrandit son sourire lorsqu'il retira ses lunettes au profit du loup décoré.

Ils disparurent parmi les corps tourbillonnants et colorés.

Élizaveta ne cherchait pas son père et son chaperon dans la foule statique, elle savait qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté du regard depuis le début du bal.

Pour une fois, elle se laissait guider, son cavalier dirigeait leur duo et leurs pas d'une main experte et juste comme il le fallait.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et celle du bal se faisait proche. Déjà, elle pouvait voir son père se rapprocher d'eux.

-Merci pour les danses, murmura-t-elle. J'aimerais qu'elles durent toute la nuit, et plus encore, mais voilà mon père...

-Nous reverrons-nous ? Il ne manque pas de bal, à Vienne.

-Certes non, mais à Vienne, il finira par me manquer, moi.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, semblant passer des messages, alors que le marquis survenait.

-Ah, Élizaveta, je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec ton futur époux, le comte Edelstein.

Quel superbe regard horrifié...

* * *

><p><strong>(1458 mots)<strong>

**Voracity666**


	4. Réminescences

**Enfin des persos que je maîtrise ! xD**

**Pour Max, notre Turquie du tonnerre à qui j'ai tiré des larmes suite à ce texte ^^'**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Turquie fixait son bouchon en soupirant régulièrement, amenant sur lui les regards inquiets et curieux de son peuple qui n'osait pas le déranger pour autant.<p>

Remontant son fil, il le relança, suivant sa trajectoire du regard, jusqu'au « plouf » annonçant sa plongée dans l'eau, ce qui sera le moment pour tendre la ligne et attendre que le poisson morde à l'hameçon.

Mais aucun n'en semblait intéressé et il était bredouille depuis plus de deux heures qu'il était là.

Soupirant de nouveau, il lâcha sa canne à pêche après l'avoir adroitement calée, et posa son menton sur la rambarde du pont, les yeux dans les vagues, les oreilles emplies du ressac et du cri des mouettes, oblitérant le bruit de la civilisation du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Il se laissait porter par ses pensés, ses souvenirs... Et ces souvenirs l'emmenaient loin, loin de la réalité, loin du temps présent, presque une dimension parallèle...

Où Grèce et Égypte étaient des femmes. Et ses amies. Les meilleures, même.

Son masque glissa d'où il était et frappa le sol à ses pieds. Mais il ne fit pas un geste e, sa direction, ne l'ayant même pas remarqué.

-Néferet... Eurydice...

Des bras l'entourèrent de part et d'autre et des poitrines se pressèrent contre lui.

-Salut Sadiq !

-On te manquait ?

Le large sourire de la Grecque était accompagné d'un plus petit et amusé de l'Égyptienne. Toutes deux étaient vêtues de manière antique et rayonnaient de santé, éléments anachroniques dans ce monde de modernité.

-Qu'as-tu fait de Constantinople ? S'écria Eurydice en regardant autour d'elle.

-C'est Istanbul, maintenant, l'informa-t-il.

-Comment Héraclès a-t-il pu te laisser faire ? Se désola-t-elle.

-Il a pas vraiment eu son mot à dire, à l'époque, expliqua-t-il d'un air gêné.

À ses côtés, il pouvait voir le regard étincelant de l'ancienne Égypte qui semblait attendre son tour.

Mais, contre toute attente, elle calma Eurydice avant que ça n'aille trop loin, et la poussa sur leur vieil ami avant de passer les bras autour de ses deux amis.

-Vous êtes contents de vous revoir, voilà, voilà, déclara Néferet au bout d'un moment.

Ils furent bien obligés de l'admettre, leur amie refusant de les lâcher, autrement.

-Bon, tu as bien grandi, on dirait que les siècles t'ont rendu adulte !

-À l'âge que j'ai, c'est encore heureux, tiens !

-Oh, notre petit Sadiq est devenu un homme pendant notre absence, tu entends ça, Néferet ?

Elles roucoulèrent encore quelques minutes avant de le relâcher et de s'éloigner d'un pas.

-En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de te voir après tout ce temps ! Quand nous rejoins-tu ?

Le regard blessé du Turc lui fit se rendre compte de la porté de ses propos et elle se tut, gênée. Ce n'était qu'une parole enthousiaste, trop vite lâchée sans avoir été réfléchie, mais elle rappelait le statut de morte des deux nations antiques à leur vieil ami.

-Vos fils n'ont plus besoin de moi, mais j'ai encore besoin d'eux, marmonna ce dernier, malgré tout.

-Toi ? Avoir besoin de jeunes nations ? C'est la meilleure, s'exclama l'opulente grecque en lui tapant dans le dos pour ponctuer ses paroles.

-Que s'est-il passé pour que le grand Turquie ait ainsi besoin de nos chers bambins ? Susurra Néferet à son oreille.

-Vous êtes agaçantes, fit-il remarquer sur le ton de la conversation.

-C'est ainsi que nous te plaisions ! Commentèrent-elles en chœur.

-Ouais, ou malgré ça, ricana-t-il.

Il maugréa faussement alors qu'elles entortillaient leurs doigts dans ses boucles brunes, comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune et obligé de lever le nez pour leur parler.

-Pour combien de temps êtes-vous là ? Les interrogea-t-il soudainement.

Elles reprirent leurs sérieux, se consultant du regard, sûrement sur la teneur de la réponse.

-Nous ne sommes pas vraiment là, Sadiq, commença Eurydice avec un air coupable.

-Au moment où nous parlons, tu es en train de faire une bonne sieste sur le rebord du pont où tu faisais on-ne-sait-quoi, expliqua posément Néferet.

-Il reluquait les jambes des filles, j'en suis sûre !

-Même pas vrai ! Je pêchais, si vous voulez savoir !

Il brandit sa canne à pêche pour appuyer ses propos.

-Mais qui m'a flanqué des gamins pareils... marmonna l'Égyptienne alors que les deux autres commençaient à se chamailler.

Malgré ça, elle les laissa faire, s'amusant de la scène qui partait en vrille, tout en restant comique. Elle applaudit, même, lorsque les deux belligérants cessèrent de se donner des coups et glissèrent au sol, le souffle court.

-La récréation est terminée, les enfants ! Commenta-t-elle en souriant.

Elle les rejoignit par terre, un peu plus gracieusement qu'eux deux.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais le temps file... soupira Eurydice.

À ces mots, elles prirent d'un même geste l'une des mains du Turc, le visage triste. L'incompréhension et l'attente se partageaient le visage du vivant.

-Ce fut un réel plaisir de te voir, Sadiq.

-N'en doute surtout pas, on a bataillé ferme pour venir te voir.

-C'est vrai ça, pourquoi Rome a-t-il eut droit à trois visites pour son petit-fils et nous n'aurions même pas le droit de voir notre plus vieil ami ?

Ils rirent légèrement au visage courrouce de la Grecque.

-Bref, reprit Néferet.

Elles resserrèrent leurs prises en souriant doucement.

-On va devoir y aller.

-Tu commences à te réveiller...

-D'ailleurs, tu vas avoir sacrément mal à la nuque au vu de la position que tu as prises ! Se moqua Eurydice.

-Mais... rouspéta-t-il faiblement.

Leurs poignes se firent plus légères, plus fragiles. Elles-même perdirent de la couleur, de la consistance, presque.

-Au revoir Sadiq, à charge de revanche ! S'exclama la Grecque avec son large sourire qui lui illuminait le visage.

-Porte-toi bien, Sadiq, que les années te rendent le sourire, lui souhaita Néferet d'un air tranquille.

Et il se réveilla, le corps perclus de douleurs, la nuque raide et les yeux humides.

-Ne partez pas... supplia-t-il vainement.

Le vent parut lui caresser le visage pendant un court instant, emportant avec lui les larmes de douleur.

* * *

><p><strong>(1000 mots)<br>**

**Alors, normalement, y'avait un dernier texte, mais je ne l'ai pas fini à temps. Voir pas fini du tout ^^'**

**Je le posterai quand ce sera chose faîte :)**

**Voracity666**


	5. GreBel

**Alors, c'est pas du jeu, vu que je viens enfin de le finir, mais si je l'y poste, c'est parce que ça partait de ce projet :P**

**Pour la Belgique de mon cœur~  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Héraklès soupira d'aise en caressant doucement les cheveux de Anri qui s'était endormi sur ses genoux, le sourire aux lèvres.<p>

Le feu qui brûlait devant eux éclairait par intermittence son doux visage, vision dont ne pouvaient se détacher les yeux verts du Grec.

Notant le frisson qu'elle venait d'avoir, il remonta sa veste sur ses épaules, sans pour autant cesser ses caresses.

À porté de main, sa guitare attendait qu'il la reprenne et y plaque quelques accords afin d'en ravir les oreilles de sa petite Belge qui l'accompagnait au chant, à la danse ou en frappant dans ses mains.

Sous lui, le sable crissait au moindre de ses mouvements, aussi minime soit-il. Les herbes sèches glissaient sous les vêtements et chatouillaient les peaux ainsi découvertes.

Un peu plus bas, les rouleaux se brisaient en tas d'écume sur la plage, berçant le couple qui profitait de ce moment volé au temps, au creux d'une plage au milieu de nulle part.

Ils étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt alors que le soleil rougissait le ciel, se dépêchant de monter la tente avant de ne plus y voir et allumant le feu pour réchauffer l'air ambiant alors que les degrés baissaient légèrement.

-Tu veux qu'on aille sous la tente ? Chuchota-t-il doucement.

Cillant un petit moment, Anri acquiesça et se releva lentement, prenant son temps avec délectation, sans se séparer de son petit-ami un seul instant. Celui-ci se laissa par ailleurs faire, satisfait de cette aubaine.

Ils se séparèrent, l'une se réfugiant dans la tente, l'autre éteignant le feu pour éviter tout risque d'incendie. Manquerait plus que les pompiers s'invitent à leur petite virée en amoureux, tiens !

La rejoignant sous l'abri de toile, il eut une petite surprise sous la forme de la peau blanche dépourvue de vêtements de sa petite-amie qui lui sourit timidement, tentant de se cacher par réflexe.

Refermant soigneusement l'entrée, Héraklès s'approcha lentement de ce présent inestimable qu'il hésita à toucher. Mais Anri dut sentir son hésitation et elle se colla à lui en fermant les yeux, un peu honteuse par ces gestes qui n'étaient pas vraiment dans son caractère.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas mon anniversaire, murmura Hellas pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Et c'eut l'effet escompté, la belle riant doucement alors que les bras musclés l'enserrant se détendirent petit à petit.

-Si j'ai envie de te faire plaisir, j'ai le droit de fixer une nouvelle date qui aura un sens un jour, non ?

-Absolument. Continue dans cette voie, je t'y encourage.

Il plongea son nez dans le cou de la jeune femme, y déposant de petits baisers, alors qu'il rassemblait sa chevelure blonde afin de dégager l'épaule visée.

Elle rit un peu sous ce souffle qui la chatouillait doucement, l'invitant à recommencer de multiples fois pour profiter du cristal de son rire.

Ses mains glissèrent le long de ses flancs en caresses fluides, suivies de cette bouche mutine qui semblait vouloir la dévorer sur place. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il comptait faire, d'ailleurs ?

-Tu me chatouilles Hellas ! Finit-elle par glousser.

Elle croisa le regard vert qui s'était quelque peu assombrit avec le désir montant, la faisant frissonner.

Pour se donner contenance, elle agrippa le col de son petit-ami et esquissa une moue boudeuse.

-Pourquoi je suis la seule à être à être nue ? Moi aussi je veux mon cadeau !

Héraklès se déshabilla en riant, heureux de l'entendre le lui demander ainsi que de la voir prendre les devants à sa manière.

Il sentait son regard sur son corps, le faisant sourire et le décidant d'en jouer en contractant certains de ses muscles, les mettant ainsi en valeur.

Ce que tu vois te plaît, j'espère ? La taquina-t-il.

-Je sais pas, qu'en est-il du service après-vente ? Demanda-t-elle avec une fausse moue.

-Hé ! C'est que du vrai ! S'exclama-t-il en frappant son torse d'une main. Garantie et certifié biodégradable, originaire de Grèce et tout en muscle !

-Oh, vraiment ?

Elle s'avança vers lui et tâta lesdits muscles comme on tâterait un melon.

-Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas bourré de colorants chimiques et tutti quanti ?

-Madame ! Vous me vexez ! Vous pouvez me croire sur parole, l'essayer, c'est l'adopter !

-Je sais pas... hésita-t-elle.

Anri gloussa lorsqu'il se jeta sur elle et la dévora de baisers.

-Arrêtes, tu me chatouilles ! Réussit-elle à hoqueter.

-Alors, comme ça, on hésite sur la marchandise ? On discute sur la qualité ?

Il embrassait chaque carré de peau à sa porté, le rire de la jolie blonde tintant à ses oreilles comme autant de clochettes.

-Alors, madame n'est toujours pas satisfaite ?

Elle se redressa, passant ses bras autour de son cou, glissant ses doigts dans les mèches châtains, et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Je veux bien une petite démonstration de ses capacités, de manière purement gratuite, bien sûr.

-Bien sûr.

Elle piqua un fard lorsqu'elle croisa le regard gourmand de son compagnon.

-On dirait que tu vas me dévorer sur place...

-Te dévorer de baisers, ma chère, la corrigea-t-il.

-Oh, alors, si ce n'est que ça, ça peut aller, s'amusa-t-elle.

-Si j'ai ta bénédiction, en plus.

-Ma bénédiction et bien plus encore.

Ils partagèrent un baiser tendre et leurs gestes se firent plus doux, plus calmes, plus mesurés.

Les blagues étaient finies, le jeu aussi. C'était l'heure de la romance et des preuves d'amour. C'était l'heure des câlins à la passion tranquille et aux baisers légers qui frôlaient la peau sans vraiment la toucher.

Ils se renversèrent sur les matelas gonflables, rejetant les duvets sur les côtés de la tente, se moquant bien où ils pouvaient aller. Tout ce qui importait l'un, c'était le corps de l'autre et ses attentions.

Tout ce qui leur importait, c'était le moment présent.

X

Lorsque le soleil finit par les réveiller, c'est l'un dans les bras de l'autre qu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, se souriant tendrement.

-Merveilleuse journée que de la commencer avec toi à mes côtés, la salua Héraklès.

-Merveilleuse journée que d'être dans tes bras, lui répondit Anri.

Ils restèrent un peu dans cette position, savourant lentement le moment présent.

-HÉ, LES TOURTEREAUX, VOUS VENEZ JOUER AU BEACH VOLLEY ? S'exclama Sadiq en surgissant dans leur tente.

X

-Je ne savais pas que Héraklès était aussi musclé, commenta Francis.

-De quoi tu causes ? Voulut savoir Antonio.

Pour toute réponse, il indiqua de l'index le Turc poursuivit par un Grec tout nu et fulminant.

-Je retourne me coucher, maugréa l'Espagnol.

* * *

><p><strong>(1075 mots)<strong>

**Voracity666**


End file.
